Invierno
by Victoria Muinesva Black
Summary: La vida en Hogwarts bajo el régimen de los Carrow es una pesadilla y nadie está a salvo. Todo hace que Daphne recuerde ciertas cosas. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Invierno**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le perten__ece a J.K. Rowling_

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ahora he vuelto a elegir la Lista de Estaciones (esta vez el invierno) y la palabra que me tocó es "nieve"._

* * *

_Invierno, 1997_

Era la primera nevada de diciembre. Eso significaba que Daphne debería estar con su amiga Amelia en las afueras del castillo, cerca del lago, mirando la nieve caer. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado y Amelia ya no estaba. Tras el inicio de su séptimo año, Daphne tuvo la seguridad de que no volvería a verla. No importaba cuántas lechuzas le enviara, todas regresaban tarde o temprano con su propia carta atada en la pata. Si su lechuza era incapaz de hallarla solo había una explicación posible: su amiga había muerto tal y como había predicho la profesora Trelawney el curso pasado. Sin embargo, Daphne se obligaba a decirse que había otras hipótesis que explicaban la ausencia de su amiga, pero todo giraba en torno a lo mismo: Amelia era hija de muggles y corría peligro.

Algunos le dirían que era imposible que una Slytherin como ella se hiciera amiga de una sangresucia Ravenclaw, pero aunque fuera cliché, nadie decidía de quién hacerse amigo. Y eso fue lo que ella pensó después de conocerla. Desde que habían coincidido en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año, Daphne supo que Amelia era alguien similar a ella, y por eso congeniaron tan fácilmente, pero cuando supo su origen estuvo tentada a ignorarla; sin embargo, la simpatía que sentía por ella fue más fuerte y decidió convertirla con el tiempo en su mejor amiga. Una amiga secreta, desde luego, pues el hecho de que hablara con una hija de muggles no quería decir que de pronto no le importara lo que los demás dijeran. Sinceramente, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus compañeros, en especial Pansy, lo supieran. No es que fuera por vergüenza, sino que no quería meterse en problemas. Muchas veces había pensado que Amelia se sentía ofendida por su decisión de ocultar de aquella manera su amistad, pero ella le había le había confesado que no le importaba y que incluso lo encontraba divertido.

La nieve caía sobre el castillo, pero Daphne se hallaba en su Sala Común, sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea junto a sus amigos, mirando al fuego casi sin parpadear, en silencio, como los demás. Si alguien hablaba, lo hacía en susurros, como si temiera romper algo frágil que los rodeaba. Había cierta aura de tristeza, miedo e incertidumbre en el aire, y todo lo que había sucedido aquel día había hecho que Daphne pensara en Amelia.

Aquel día durante el desayuno, tras la llegada de las lechuzas, un estudiante de Ravenclaw de quinto año supo por una carta que su familia había sido torturada por no querer colaborar con los mortífagos, y preso de la ira saltó hacia la mesa de los profesores y trató de atacar a Amycus y Alecto Carrow. Todos los presentes fueron testigos del castigo que recibió, pero las cosas no se detuvieron ahí. Amycus llevaba semanas enseñando a los estudiantes a lanzar la maldición Cruciatus, de modo que eligió a un estudiante de Slytherin, de quinto también, y le ordenó que le demostrara lo que había aprendido. Pero nadie esperaba que el joven se negara. Amycus se llevó a ambos a su despacho y hasta ese momento nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido con ellos.

El suceso había hecho que Daphne agradeciera que Amelia no estuviera ahí. El chico de Slytherin y el de Ravenclaw le hicieron recordar a ella y a su amiga. Probablemente ella también se habría negado, a pesar de que luego debiera sufrir las consecuencias.

El sonido de la puerta de la Sala Común abriéndose hizo que todos voltearan la mirada y soltaran un respingo de angustia y sorpresa al ver al muchacho torturado siendo conducido por su hermana y un amigo suyo. Fue una visión terrible. Tenía el rostro ensangrentado e hinchado, apenas podía caminar mientras arrastraba el pie derecho y tenía la túnica hecha jirones, manchada con sangre. No querían ni imaginar cómo había quedado el chico de Ravenclaw. Nadie dijo nada mientras los recién llegados desaparecían por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Y en ese momento la mayoría se dio cuenta de que ser Slytherin no los salvaba de los Carrow. Que ellos no eran como Umbridge que los felicitaba por contarle algún plan de sabotaje que habían descubierto, que les daba unas insignias de la Brigada Inquisitorial y les permitía restar puntos. Umbridge solo les ordenaba espiar a los miembros del E.D.

Nadie estaba a salvo de la locura de aquellos hermanos psicópatas.

Theodore debió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente, porque tomó su mano y la apretó, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Preocupación e incertidumbre era lo que su rostro reflejaba, y aun así hacía todo lo posible por transmitirle algo de serenidad. Daphne, agradeciendo profundamente que él estuviera a su lado, colocó su otra mano sobre la del chico.

La mente de Daphne retrocedió algunos años, hasta un día de invierno en que se atrevió a admitirse a sí misma que sentía algo más que amistad por Theodore. Fue un día en que Hogwarts había amanecido cubierta de nieve y ella se había quedado en la Sala Común hasta muy entrada la noche leyendo un libro que Amelia le había prestado, mientras tenía a su gata hecha un ovillo a su lado en el sofá. Esa noche, cuando las llamas de la chimenea morían, Theodore había bajado a la Sala Común sin esperar encontrarse con ella, solo para recoger un libro. No la había visto hasta que se acercó a la mesa que compartían y le confesó que no podía dormir. Antes de volver a su habitación, él la invitó al Baile de Navidad.

Y aunque recién habían empezado a salir en quinto año, Daphne atesoraba el recuerdo de ellos dos juntos en el Baile, y lo consideraba el inicio de todo.

Probablemente las cosas en el mundo mágico no mejorarían en un futuro cercano, pero aunque la estancia en Hogwarts ese año fuera una pesadilla, podría sobrellevarlo si Theodore no soltaba su mano.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Amelia es una OC que aparece en algunos fics míos, y es protagonista de "Matar a la Serpiente". En mi fic "Inesperada Amistad" hablo del momento en que Daphne y Amelia se conocen._


End file.
